


Xen's Kinktober 2018

by Xenbonzacura



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Baby's First Smut, Alternate Universe (Swapfell Red), Alternate Universe (Underfell), Alternate Universe (Underswap), Aphrodisiacs, Body Worship, Concentual Drugging, Enthusiastic Consent, Fontcest, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, More Tags and Relationships To Be Added as the Days Go On, Multi, My First Kinktober, Possible non-con Drugging, Praise Kink, Puppyberry, Somnophilia, but I'll get all 31 chapters done, lewdberry, not actually gonna be updated daily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenbonzacura/pseuds/Xenbonzacura
Summary: A collection of Smutty works for Kinktober for the year of 2018I'm still fairly new to writing Smut, so this is a personal challenge to improve myself





	1. Day 1 - Aphrodisiacs (Slim and Blueberry)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to anyone waiting for the next chapter of SSV, I got distracted getting ready for Kinktober. I promise chapter four will be up tomorrow.

“PAPY, ARE YOU HOME? I HEARD THE DOOR, AND OH!” Instead of his brother, the one who Blue had heard entering the door was Slim, the taller, fanged version of his own brother nearly doubled over with the way he was seated on the couch.

“SLIM? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Blue asks, making the fanged skeleton’s head snap up so their eyes could meet. The taller skeleton’s eyelights were dilated, making Blue concerned for his wellbeing.

“blue? fuck, comin here right now was a bad idea,” Slim says, and he seems to be struggling with himself over whether he wants to get up and go, or stay where he is.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS A BAD IDEA?” Blue asks. He takes a step towards Slim, who flinches away slightly, making Blue pause. Slim’s normally so calm, unnervingly so, and Blue knew his brother’s counterpart trusted him, so what could have happened.

“best you don’t come near me right now, blue,” Slim says, “yer not m’lord. i have ta… i can’t…” Blue catches onto the way the other’s breathing picks up, his voice hitching slightly, and at first he thinks something happened to Razz, and that it hit Slim hard.

But then he notices a distinct, yet faint, red-orange glow coming from Slim’s dark pants.

“SLIM… ARE YOU… HORNY?” Blue asks, making the taller skeleton jump slightly, before looking at Blue in disbelief.

“yer… fuck, how can ya of all people jus say it like that,” Slim starts.

“SO, YOU ARE HORNY, THEN” Blue says, “AND YOU CAME HERE, OF ALL PLACES? I’M JUST TRYING TO FIGURE THINGS OUT, SLIM.”

“i was already in yer world, at yer muffet’s,” Slim says, “drank something there, think she mighta spiked it with something, er i had a weird reaction to it, er something. i’m jus, gimme a moment ta pull myself together, then i’ll be outa here.”

“WHERE WOULD YOU GO, SLIM?” Blue asks.

“home. my world, then i can take care a this mess myself,” Slim says.

“WHY WOULD YOU TAKE CARE OF IT YOURSELF?” Blue asks, “DON’T YOU HAVE SOMEONE TO HELP YOU?”

“m’lord’s in tha capital fer a week,” Slim says, tensely. His cheekbones have a slight red-orange tinge to them, and he’s trying to discretely rock his hips without the other knowing, only for the color to grow brighter when he spots Blue’s eyelights flick down to the motion.

“WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO?” Blue asks, magic slightly coloring his cheekbones.

“i’m not, i don’… what?”

“WELL, I WAS JUST THINKING,” Blue starts, looking down, before flicking his eyelights up to meet Slim’s, “YOU’RE IN NO CONDITION TO GO BACK TO YOUR WORLD. YOU COULD TAKE A COLD SHOWER, IF YOU WANT, OR,” Blue’s lids lower to half-mast as he leans forward, effectively pinning Slim against the couch despite his shorter height. When he speaks again, his voice is lowered to a tone Slim never heard from the smaller skeleton before, “I COULD HELP YOU, IF YOU WANT.”

“why would you…?” Slim scans the other’s face, not seeing any hint of a teasing grin, or anything else hinting that the other may be trying to trick him.

“I’M WILLING TO HELP YOU, SLIM,” Blue reiterates, “BUT ONLY IF YOU WANT ME TO.”

Blue can see Slim seeming to fight himself, confliction clear on his face. Eventually, he takes in a deep breath through his nasal aperture, and Blue’s sure he’s going to tell him to leave him alone.

“okay,” Slim says finally, and Blue blinks at him a few times before it sinks in.

“OKAY? YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO?” Blue asks, trying to make sure.

“i trust ya, blue,” Slim says.

“I NEED YOU TO OUTRIGHT TELL ME YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU, SLIM,” Blue says, his voice serious as he looks over at the other.

“blue, please,” Slim says, “i need your help. i want you to help me.”

As soon as Slim is finished speaking, Blue pulls him down by the collar and presses their teeth together in a kiss. Slim tenses at first, but quickly melts into it, grabbing Blue’s shoulders and holding him close.

Blue moves the hand not holding Slim by the collar down to the other’s thigh without breaking the kiss. He slightly gropes the other’s femur through the fabric, before moving his hand up and gently tracing it over the glow in Slim’s crotch.

Slim gasps at the contact, and Blue takes advantage by slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth, tangling it with the one he finds already formed.

“blue, please, i need…” Slim starts, breaking off with a groan as Blue moves his hand up dip under his shirt, running his fingertips lightly over his spine.

“WHAT DO YOU NEED, SLIM?” Blue asks. He wraps his fingers loosely around the other’s spine, pumping slightly, causing Slim to gasp and moan at the feeling of his gloves on his sensitive bones. “YOU’RE SO SENSITIVE RIGHT NOW, AREN’T YOU?”

“stars, fuck,” Slim tightens his grip on Blue’s shoulders, “blue, please. stop teasin an jus fuck me already.”

Blue looks up at his face, sockets slightly widened, “ARE YOU REALLY THAT DESPERATE?” He asks, “WHAT ABOUT FOREPLAY?”

“skip it, please,” Slim says, “if ya don’t hurry up an fuck me, i’m gonna take care a it myself in tha shower.”

“OKAY,” Blue says, “BUT NEXT TIME, WE’RE DOING THIS RIGHT.” He gets to work undoing Slim’s pants, and the other is just able to lift his hips enough that they come off easily. When he looks up, he finds that the magic pooling in Slim’s pelvis has yet to actually form anything, despite the other’s desperation.

“I CAN’T HELP YOU IF YOU DON’T HAVE ANYTHING DOWN HERE, SLIM,” he says.

“didn’t know what ya wanted,” Slim manages to get out.

Blue just shakes his head, “THIS ISN’T ABOUT ME, SLIM. I’M HELPING YOU. WHICHEVER YOU PREFER, I’LL GO WITH THAT. DOES THAT WORK FOR YOU?”

Slim nods, sighing with slight relief when he allows his magic to settle into shape, a stiff cock and a puckered entrance. Blue takes his gloves off, setting them to the side before tentatively wrapping one of his hands around Slim’s cock, making the other gasp as he struggles not to buck up into his grip.

“IT’S OKAY, SLIM,” Blue says, “IF YOU NEED TO MOVE, DO IT.”

“thank you,” Slim says through grit teeth, before bucking up into Blue’s hand. Blue starts pumping counter to Slim’s thrusts as he moves over the other’s body again, pinning the lankier skeleton underneath him.

“THAT’S IT, YOU’RE DOING SO GOOD, PAPY,” Blue says, and Slim’s breath hitches as he lets out a low, guttural moan, “YOU’RE SO BEAUTIFUL, SO STRONG. YOU’RE ALLOWED TO ASK FOR HELP WHEN YOU NEED TO.” He speeds up his hand when he feels Slim’s cock start to twitch in his hand.

“oh god, fuck, blue i,” Slim tries to warn, but Blue quiets him by fitting their teeth back together in another kiss.

“YOU’RE DOING SO GOOD, SLIM,” Blue says, “YOU CAN COME. COME FOR ME, PAPY.”

Slim’s back arches as he comes with a prolonged cry of “saaaans,” spurting the both of them with his red-orange release, before practically falling limp beneath him.

“WOW, YOU CAME SO QUICKLY,” Blue says, his voice pitching up in his usual innocent tone, “I NEVER KNEW YOU HAD A PRAISE KINK.”

“shut up,” Slim says, looking off to the side.

“YOUR MAGIC’S STILL HERE,” Blue says, “DID YOU STILL NEED HELP?”

“you don’t…” Slim starts, but trails off when he notices a distinct blue tent in the other’s shorts from where he’s knelt between his legs.

“I THINK I REMEMBER YOU BEGGING ME TO FUCK YOU,” Blue starts, “DO YOU THINK YOU COULD GO AGAIN?”

“please,” is all Slim manages to get out, swallowing thickly around a lump in his non-existent throat. Whatever he’d been slipped in this deceptively peaceful world, he knew he had to thank whoever was responsible for it the next time he ever saw them.


	2. Day 2 - Somnophilia (Edge and Wing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was a challenge, hence why it took me so long to actually write, but fortunately, I have every plan to keep going for the entirety of the 31 prompts, even if there's days in between them.
> 
> Wing, in this one, is a robotic Gaster!Sans created in a world without real monsters. He and his brother Ding both have very real, yet artificial souls that supply them with their magic.
> 
> Wing is also fascinated by organic monsters, especially skeletons, since that's what he was modeled after, so that lead to the added body worship. Scars are kind of a novelty to him.

“wait, you’re sure ya wanna do this?” Wing looked between the pills Edge had in his hand, and the scarred skeleton’s face, disbelief and concern crossing the skelebot’s face. Edge hated giving up control, and he rarely trusted anyone that wasn’t his own brother.

That he was even considering something like this?

“YES, WING, I’M SURE,” Edge said, his tone of voice surprisingly patient for once, “I’VE THOUGHT ABOUT IT SINCE YOU FIRST BROUGHT THIS PARTICULAR KINK OF YOURS TO MY ATTENTION. IN A WAY, WE’LL BOTH BE GETTING SOMETHING OUT OF THIS.”

“what do ya mean?” Wing asks.

“YOU GET TO INDULGE IN ONE OF YOUR MORE SECRET KINKS,” Edge says, calmly, “AND I COULD REALLY USE THE REST.”

It wasn’t a secret that Edge rarely, if ever slept. A lack of sleep was fine for someone like Wing, a being made of metal. He had no organic matter that needed rest in order to avoid putting a strain on his soul. But Edge did.

“WING?” Edge asks when the bot fails to respond, “DO YOU NOT WANT THIS, AFTER ALL?”

“no!” Wing says, all too quickly, before realizing how that could be taken, “that’s not it at all, edgelord, believe me,” he says, “but you…” He trails his words off, and a look of understanding crosses Edge’s face.

“I TRUST YOU, WING,” Edge says, making the bot blink at him, before his eye sockets widened as what Edge said really dawns on him.

Edge is about to say more, when it’s cut off with a muffled sound of surprise as Wing clashes their teeth together.

“WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?” Edge asks when Wing pulls away an all too brief moment later.

“ya trust me,” Wing says, “ya actually fuckin… fuck, edge, i know ya trust my bro, but me?”

“YES, WING, I TRUST YOU,” Edge says, moving one hand to the back of Wing’s neck run the tips of his claws over the plating that served to mark where a natural skeleton’s cervical vertebrae would be. A gesture he’d learned fairly early on was soothing for the other. He smirks slightly when Wing leans into the touch, almost seeming to relax. “YOU’RE FAR TOO EMOTIONALLY OPEN TO BE DECEITFUL. AND WHILE YOU CAN BE AN ASSHOLE AT TIMES, YOU’RE CAREFUL TO NEVER CROSS ANY LINES. TOE THE LINE, YES, BUT THAT’S TO BE EXPECTED FROM SOMEONE WHO ENJOYS TEASING AS MUCH AS YOU DO.”

There was more Edge wanted to say, but his pride wouldn’t let him, not yet.

“fuck, edge,” Wing starts, “if ya really wanna do this, ya know i’m down. but are ya sure?”

Edge doesn’t respond at first, simply knocking back the two pills he had shown the other when he’d propositioned him for the night. They were formulated by Classic’s Alphys, and were sure to knock him out for a good seven hours.

“I’M SURE,” he says. It doesn’t take long for him to feel the effects, exhaustion seeping into the rest of his body from deep within his soul as the magic sleep-inducing drugs take effect, and he leans against Wing as it starts to take hold.

“i’ll be here when ya wake up,” Wing says, moving to help Edge lay back on his bed.

“I KNOW,” Edge says, his words slurred together with the effort it took to actually say them. Wing watches as his eyelights dim, before extinguishing, as his sockets close. He listens for a few moments as Edge’s breathing evens out, the thrumming in his soul low with sleep.

He feels a pulse of excitement in his soul about being allowed to touch Edge while the other was unaware of anything going on around them, voluntarily made weak and vulnerable for this very purpose. He starts by just running the tips of his phalanges over the scar on the other’s face, the crack running over his left eye socket being just one of many reminders of how harsh a world the other was from.

The bot took a moment to marvel at the slight difference in coloration between them. The white alloy that made up his own simulated bone was pristine and brilliant, mostly matte so that he could easily be mistaken for an organic monster at a distance.

Edge’s bones, on the other hand, were slightly dull, more of a light grey. Wing wasn’t sure if that was the natural appearance of his bone, or a result of dust that never quite washed away.

He undid the other’s pajama shirt, feeling the smooth silk under his hands as he eased the garment off of the sleeping skeleton, revealing the scarred bone underneath. This was far from the first time Wing had seen him in any state of undress, but it was the first he actually got to closely study the other’s bones.

But it was the first time where he was able to closely study every scar, every calcification, every poorly healed over break and imperfection. Unlike his own body which could never hold any secrets, due to its near indestructible nature, Edge’s told the story of someone who had been through hell, and emerged on the other side stronger for it.

Wing lightly ghosted the tips of his fingers over a particularly harsh looking scar that traveled down the left side of Edge’s ribcage, earning a sigh from the sleeping monster. When he did it again, pressing down slightly harder, he was rewarded with something that sounded close to a moan.

He slipped his hand into the other’s ribcage, running his fingertips over the sensitive insides of his ribs, which caused heated magic to begin illuminating his joints, though it was still faint. Wing moved to massage at Edge’s spine, which caused the illuminating magic to brighten and travel down the other’s body as Wing followed it with his fingertips.

Wing smirked to himself when he noticed the red glow coming from behind the cloth barrier that was Edge’s pajama pants, magic swirling unformed in the sleeping skeleton’s pelvic inlet. He steadily worked the pants down the other’s legs, then off, tossing them to the side as he focused in on what was important.

He dipped his fingers into the swirling red magic, earning another breathy sigh as he worked to encourage it to form something he could use. His fingers were pushed back slightly as the ruby red magic formed into a dripping slit.

Wing palmed slightly at his own arousal as he worked one finger into Edge, being rewarded with more breathy sounds, his voice dipping into a high range Edge would never allow himself if he were awake.

Wing could feel his soul pulse and his cock throb at the sound, and was quickly spurred on to work another finger into Edge. Normally, whenever the sharp skeleton saw fit to allow someone else to top, he was tense, making prepping him difficult as he had to force himself to relax. As Wing quickly found himself pumping three fingers in and out of Edge’s sopping core, he was having no such issues tonight.

Deciding he needed to be in the other before he creamed his own pants, Wing reluctantly pulled his fingers out of Edge. He made quick work of undoing his pants and shimmying out of them, before wrapping his fingers around the golden synth-skin of his own cock, groaning at the sense of relief it gives him.

Settling in between Edge’s legs, he’s quick to line himself up, pushing into the pliant body beneath him. He starts up a gentle, yet steady and deep pace as he pushes into the other, seeking his own release. He grips one of Edge’s iliac crests, and moves the other to rub circles around Edge’s clit.

The view of Edge’s face screwing up with pleasure as his sleeping body freezes up and clenches around Wing’s length is what pulls the bot over the edge, pumping his own release into the skeleton’s magic. He pulls out with a groan as he watches Edge’s magic dissipate, his synthetic cock softening as his magic calms down, retreating back to the core of his mechanisms.

Wing moves to redress Edge to ensure that he doesn’t wake up naked, something Edge has mentioned hating before, before pulling on his own pair of loose pajama pants. Wing crawls into the bed next to Edge, pulling the skeleton in flush with his own simulated ribcage, curling around the other as best he could despite the near foot of height difference between them, so he ends up with his face between the skeleton’s scapulae, arms wrapped around the other’s ribcage.

He might not need to sleep, but he didn’t mind lying around doing nothing, and he did promise Edge he’d be there when he woke up.


End file.
